


Touch-Starved

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: Jonah lives with his single father, Mitchell, who is very against physical affection to his sons. Jonah grows up touch-starved. He meets Walker, a boy who is always very physically affectionate.





	1. One

“Jonah!” Jonah’s father, Mitchell, yells harshly from the living room. Jonah winces, quickly getting up from his bed. He makes his way down the hallway.

“Yeah dad?” He asks once he makes it to the bottom of the stairs.

“I wanted to congratulate you on your passing grade on that geography final today! Good job!” Mitchell says, much kinder than his original calling for Jonah.

This is where some kids would get a hug, a pat on the back, even a fistbump. Not Jonah. Oh how Jonah longed for a hug from his father. 

Mitchell Beck was a tough man. He worked as a construction worker, and only had two sons, Jonah and his older brother, Jordan. He was the type who thought hugs were for girls and wrestling was for boys. His wife, Amanda, was the exact opposite. She used to give Jonah and Jordan tons of hugs, kisses, and other physical forms of affection. When Jonah was 3, she passed away. Mitchell started raising the boys alone, raising them his way. It was a complete 180o from how Amanda raised them. What used to be cuddles and high fives turned into wrestling and noogies. 

By the time Jonah was 14, he was completely touch-starved.


	2. Two

Jonah walks into Jefferson slowly, searching for his friends. When he sees them, he walks over quickly, trying to not bring attention to himself. 

“Hey, it’s the Good Hair Crew!” He says as he joins the group.

“Hey, it’s Jonah Beck!” They say back, giggling afterward. 

That greeting had become sort of a special thing between the four friends, bringing Jonah more joy than he would be willing to admit. 

Andi hands him a plastic cup from starbucks, holding what seems to be coffee, with the name ‘JOHAN’ written on the side, “Caramel frappuccino, Bex bought them this morning!”

Jonah suddenly notices what the others are drinking, smiling at Andi, “Thanks Andiman! Anyway, I gotta head to class, see you later!” He says as he starts to walk away.

“Oh Jonah before you go!” Buffy calls out behind him. 

He turns around, drinking his coffee, “Yes?”

“There’s a new kid starting today. His name is Walker something. I think I heard he is in your math class!”

“Oh okay, thanks! Bye!” Jonah says, walking away from the group, off to his first class of the day, advanced chemistry.


	3. Three

Time flies by quickly as Jonah went through his day. Classes pass like they normally do, he barely sees his friends other than lunch, due to their very different schedules, lunch was gross like usual, etc. Finally, he made it to his last class of the day, algebra. 

He walks into the room, immediately noticing the student that wasn’t there yesterday… sitting in his seat. 

The boy was focused on a notebook he seemed to be drawing in, his brown and blond curly hair all that could be seen as he feverishly scribbled on the paper. 

Jonah walks up to him, clears his throat, and says, “Excuse me?”

The boy looks up, smiling, “Hey, I’m Walker, what seems to be the issue?” He puts his hand out towards Jonah, who shakes it quickly.

“I’m Jonah, and you’re sitting in my seat.” Jonah expected him to fight back, due to the nature of his family. 

Instead, the boy stood up, grabbing his things quickly, saying, “Oh I’m so sorry! I’m new here, I didn’t realize this was your seat!”

“It’s cool. The seat next to me is open if you want it?” Jonah says as he looks into Walker’s eyes, noticing the way they light up as he speaks.

“Sure!” Walker sets his stuff down next to the seat he was just in, as Jonah sits down in his seat.

During the lesson, Jonah and Walker were passing notes, some questions about the work, mostly just small doodles and weird thoughts. Walker hands Jonah a note, one bigger than the others. On it, four words were written neatly, as if a lot of care was taken while writing them, along with two checkboxes next to the words ‘YES’ and ‘NO’

‘Want to be friends?’

Jonah stared at the note, smiling. The sunshine boy sitting next to him wanted to be friends with him, the golden boy with anxiety? 

Jonah checked the box next to the word ‘YES,’ passing it back to Walker. Walker looked at the note, looked up to Jonah, and smiled. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Jonah and Walker walk together to the front of the school, where they have to depart due to their varying activities after school. Walker hands Jonah a piece of paper containing his phone number, saying to text him when he got the chance. Jonah agreed, promising that he would. 

Walker pulled Jonah into a hug, causing him to be a bit shocked. Jonah melted into it quickly, hugging Walker back. Walker stepped away from Jonah, who wanted to continuing hugging, though he knew they couldn’t. 

“Bye Jonah!” Walker says, turning around to make it to his bus on time.

Jonah just stands there, relishing in the hug he just received, from the sunshine boy who smelled like lilac and honey.


	4. Four

The next few weeks went by like clockwork. Jonah and Walker grew closer, both mentally and physically, as Walker was, and is, constantly finding reason to touch Jonah in some form. Jonah doesn’t mind though. He loves the attention, leaning into every touch as if it was the first. 

Walker jogs towards Jonah, excited for their after school hang out, “Jonah!”

“Hey Walker,” Jonah says lovingly, standing up from putting his books in his bag, hugging Walker. 

Walker hugs back, smiling brightly, “Ready to come to my house? My mom is waiting in the parking lot!”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Jonah says, picking up his backpack.

———

They make it to Walker’s house with minimal awkwardness (sans Walker’s mother asking if they were dating the second they got in the car. It didn’t help that Jonah was practically draped across Walker, and Walker was kissing Jonah’s head as he searched through his phone.) Walker showed Jonah up to his room, opening the door slowly.

Jonah looked around in awe, loving all the creative decorations in the room, like the homemade light cover, the many paintings on display, and the sculptures lining a shelf on Walker’s bookcase, “I love it,” He says, setting his things down.

“I’m glad, because it took forever to get it like this,” Walker says with a chuckle.

They continued general small talk for a while, both scrolling through their phones, showing each other random things they found in their searching. Somehow, the conversation got to Jonah’s home life. Jonah told Walker about his dad, and how he has never gotten a hug from him. 

Walker sighs, upset, slowly pulling Jonah into a tight hug, “If you ever need a hug, I’m here, okay?”

Jonah nodded, pulling Walker in closer. They stayed that way for a few moments, only separating when Jonah pulled away. 

Jonah looked into Walker’s eyes, glancing down to his lips for a split second. Walker looked at Jonah, asking for permission. Jonah nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned in. Walker leaned in as well, connecting their lips gently. The kiss slowly moved from calm and gentle to passionate and feverish. Jonah carded his hands through Walker’s hair at the same time that Walker wrapped his arms around Jonah’s waist. 

A few moments later, they separated, both needing to breath. Jonah looked at Walker, who looked extremely flustered.

“You… Me… Kiss… Date… Boyfriend?” He sputtered, still holding onto Jonah’s waist tightly.

“Yes,” Jonah said before connecting their lips again.


	5. Epilogue

Before long, Jonah and Walker were the most affectionate couple you have ever seen. They became the couple that everyone hated because they were constantly making out in the hallway. Jonah sat in Walker’s lap during lunch just about every day. With the amount of attention Jonah got from Walker, he no longer felt this longing for touch, well, any touch othered than Walker’s kisses. His sunshine boyfriend always gave the best kisses.


End file.
